Aneurysm is a localized dilation (balloon-like bulge) of a blood vessel caused by disease or weakening of the vessel wall. Aneurysms most commonly occur in arteries at the base of the brain (the circle of Willis) and in the aorta (the main artery coming out of the heart), a so-called aortic aneurysm. The bulge in a blood vessel can burst and lead to death at any time. The larger an aneurysm becomes, the more likely it is to burst and since aneurysms naturally grow, given enough time they will inevitably reach the bursting point if undetected.
Given the severe consequences of an aneurysm, screening is now commonly performed in order to early detect the presence of an aneurysm. In case of an aortic aneurysm the blood-filled dilation is commonly located in the abdomen in the infra-renal aorta close to the iliac bifurcation extending to the legs. At this location the aorta is typically about 2.5 centimeters wide, which can be measured for example using ultra-sonic or X-ray based measuring devices.
Existing treatment when detecting an aortic aneurysm includes implantation of a grafted around the vessel using open surgery. An alternative surgical procedure is to implant a tube from the groin and guide a stentgraft via arteria femoralis into position where the blood flow can by-pass the aortic aneurysm via the tube. The latter treatment has the drawback of increased rates of re-intervention.
Thus, there exists a need for alternative treatment of aneurysm that does not involve surgery.